Hell kaiser's end a brother's return
by Auramaster17
Summary: Zane's heart problem reveals itself during his duel with Syrus during the GX tournament. Will it plus the fact that his brother still loves him bring him out of darkness, away from the roll as Hell kaiser and bring him back to the light.
1. brother

"Cyber Dark Horn attack him."

The monster was just about to attack when Zane fell to his kness clutching his chest.

"Stop the duel" shouted Jaden and Hassleberry.

Dark Horn and Submarineroid disappeared.

Jaden and Hassleberry went up to Syrus and removed his shock collars while Aster did the same on Zane.

"Big brother are you okay."

"I don't know, my heart is going crazy."

"I'll go and get miss Fontain" said Alexis.

"I'll go with you" said Rin (O.C)

The guys looked as the two Obelisk blue girls ran into the school and came back a moment later with Miss Fontain, the school's head nurse.

"What happened?"

"The sarge challenged his brother to a duel but not a normal one."

"As we told you they used shock collars." Alexis said.

"We had just begun and then my heart started to go nuts."

"Alright, let's get you to the infirmary."

Hassleberry walked up to them and knelt down.

"Get onto my back soldier, I'll carry you there."

Zane put his arms around Hassleberry's neck and the Ra yellow lifted him up and carried him inside the school.

"Are you coming?" Chazz asked.

He looked towards Rin and her brother Yami.

"Go, we'll be there soon." Yami said.

The others nodded and walked into the school while the siblings walked towards the male Obelisk dorm

"What are you thinking about sis?"

"The shook collars, they seemed to only generate aroun 100-200 volt but Zane's heart shouldn't have taken that much damage."

"You're right but let's think about that later.

-Right now let's inform Atticus and get to the infimary."

They soon reached the dorm and saw Atticus outside. They explained everything for him and then they walked to the infirmay.

"There you are." said Aster.

"How is he." Atticus asked.

"They just took him in to do a surgery on his heart". Jaden said.

"How is Syrus taking it." Yami asked.

"He's been standing over there staring throught the window since they took Zane into surgery."

Rin, Alexis and their brothers walked over to Syrus.

"Are you okay Sy." Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried."

"It's okay to be worried Sy, especialy at times like this." said Atticus.

"Yeah, remember how worried Rin and I were after Atty and Daiki (Yami's real name) those days after got back from the darkness."

"That was different, they didn't have to go through heart surgery."

"We know but Atticus and I were as bad as Zane, I mean we were in coma for at least a week."

"Sy don't worry about it, Zane is strong and he will make it." said Atticus.

Syrus looked up at the four Obelisk blue students who smiled at him and he smiled back at them. They walked back to the others and so they sat down, talked, had table duels and exchanged strategies.

After a while came miss Fontain.

"Hello everyone."

Her eyes looked over the five Obelisk, the three Ra and two Slifers worried faces.

"I came to tell you that Zane's surgery is done and he'll be fine."

The group all smiled.

"He has asked for you Syrus so if you'll come with me."

Syrus stood up and walked after Miss Fontain to the right room. She made a gesture for him to enter. So Syrus walked into the room and a voice said, "hey little bro."

Syrus smiled at those words and for seeing his brother smile at him for the first time in forever. He sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling big brother?"

"Better than before, but the fact that I need to stay in this bed for some time isn't that great."

"Does this mean that Hell Kaiser is gone?"

"Yes, he is.

-And once I can leave this room I'll give back the underworld deck to Sheppard."

"I'm glad to hear that.

They sat there and talked for quit sometime until Zane asked, What about the GX tournament?

"The final will be held in three days between Chazz and I belive Rin.

-They have the most medals."

"How many medals do they have?"

"Rin has 40 and chazz 31.

-I only have 30"

"Sy look in the pocket on my jacket."

Syrus walked over to his brother's jacket that laid over a chair and got his hand into the pocket. When he lifted it up he held three GX medals in his hand.

"I don't need them so take them."

"Thanks big brother."

"No problem and I have another thing I want you to have.

-Look at the top card on my deck."

Syrus looked next to the jacket and picked up the top card of Zane's deck. On it was a small red robot dragon.

"Dragonroid."

"It's a good monster for you Vehicroid deck, use him against Rin and see what happens.

-And Sy make me proud."

"I promise."

 _ **The five obelisks Miss Fontain saw is Alexis, Rin, their brothers and Aster (I belive he's an Obelisk since he became a student)**_

 _ **The three Ra are Bastion, Hassleberry and Syrus (by the time of their duel Sy was a Ra student)**_

 _ **The two slifers are Jaden and Chazz (It's been a while since I watched GX but if I remember right he was still a slifer at this time)**_


	2. I am proud of you

Three days later stood Syrus and Rin ready in the arena.

"The final match of the GX tournament will now begin." said chancellor Shepard.

-On my left side the user of the Gladiator Beast cards, Rin Kagemoto and on my right side the user of the Vehicroids, Syrus Truesdale."

"Let's do this Sy."

"Yeah."

"DUEL." both shouted

 _ **Rin: 4000 LP**_

 _ **Syrus: 4000 LP**_

"I start by summoning Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in defense mode. (Atk: 700 Def: 2100)

-Next I summon Gladiator Beast Retiari in attack mode and end my turn." (Atk: 1200 Def: 800)

"I summon Patroid in attack mode. (Atk: 1200 Def: 1200)

-Next I activate Shield Crush, it destroys one monster in defense mode so say goodbye to Hoplomus."

Hoplomus got destroyed but because of it's special ability Rin shuffled him back into her deck and a new monster appeared.

"What happened."

"Because you destroyed Hoplomus I got to summon a new beast so say hello to Spartacus." (Atk: 2200 Def: 1600)

-But since it's still your turn he can't attack."

"Right, I play Limited Removal to double Patroid's attack points.

-Now attack Retiari with Siren Smasher."

 _ **Rin: 2800 LP**_

 _ **Syrus: 4000 LP**_

"I end with two face downs."

"Right, since you destroyed Hoplomus I get a new Gladiator.

-So rise Laquari."

A tiger warrior surrounded by flames appeared on the field (Atk: 1800-2100 Def: 400)

"Why did his attack power rise."

"Because if Laquari is summoned due to another Gladiator Beast's effect his attack power rises to 2100.

-Next I summon Gladiator Beast Darius."

A horse dressed in orange armor that held a lash in his hand appeared. (Atk: 1700 Def: 300)

"Now I contact fuse Laquari, Darius and Spartacus to summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos. (Atk: 3000 Def: 2800)

-Now attack Patroid with Flame Slice."

Heraklinos ax started to burn and he sliced Patroid with it.

 _ **Rin: 2800 LP**_

 _ **Syrus: 2200 LP**_

"I end my turn."

"I play Vehicroid connection zone.

\- I remove Truckroid, Expressroid, Drillroid and Stealthroid to summon Super Vehicroid Stealth Union." (Atk: 3600 Def: 3000)

"Now attack Heraklinos."

 _ **Rin: 2200 LP**_

 _ **Syrus: 2200 LP**_

"I end my turn."

"Right, I summon Gladiator Beast Octavius in attack mode. (Atk: 2500 Def: 1200)

-I also activate Gladiator beast battle gladius to rais his attack points with 300 and that ends my turn."

"I summon Dragonroid in attack mode. (Atk: 2900 Def: 1000)

-Now I attack your eagle gladiator with Vehicroid Stealth Union."

 _ **Rin: 1400 LP**_

 _ **Syrus: 2200 LP**_

"Now Dragonroid attack er directly."

 _ **Rin: 0000 LP**_

 _ **Syrus: 2200 LP**_

"The winner of the GX tournament is Syrus Truesdale" said chancellor Sheppard.

Everone in the arena started to cheer.

"Congrats Sy, you've really gotten stronger since the day we first meet."

"Thanks Rin."

They shook hand and the chancellor cleared his throat.

"Students I also want to say that from today on the Obelisk Blue dorm has a new student, Syrus."

"Really."

"My boy you won a duel against one of the strongest girls in the Blue dorm, that shows that you a worthy of being in that dorm."

Then all their friends came down to them and Hassleberry lifted up Syrus.

"Congrats Sy." Jaden said.

"Thanks Jay, I just wish that Zane could have seen me."

"Sy look up there." Alexis said.

Syrus looked were she pointed and there above the grandstands he saw Zane, he was sitting in a wheelchair between his best freinds and smiled down at Syrus.

"How long have he been there."

"During the whole match." said Bastion.

"Really."

"Atty and Daiki went to get him right before the match start."

"He didn't want to miss this." said Aster.

A while later when all other students had left the arena, Syrus walked up to his brother.

"Good job Syrus."

"Thanks big brother, I hope I made you proud."

"You did make me proud, today you showed that what I thought about you last year was wrong.

-You've gotten so much stronger and now you're an Obelisk Blue."

Syrus almost started cry and carfully hugged Zane.

The side of his brother he had missed so much was finally back and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
